the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
2015
This is a timeline of important events that occurred in '''2015 '''that changed the way of how our characters live. 2014 New Years * Annihilation 2015 January 2nd * Blackjack O'Hare's debut * The Guardians of the Galaxy visit Halfworld * Lylla's Debut * Wal Rus's debut 15th * Trapster's Debut 17th * Wolverine is hunted by mercenaries (Sabretooth, Blob) 20th * Mole-Man invades Manhattan * The Fantastic Four fight the Mole-Man and army for the first time 23rd * Ronin begins working with Mockingbird 30th * Spider-Man fights Sandman for the first time * Spider-Man meets Venom 31st * Wolverine defeats the last of the mercenaries. February 3rd * Thor returns to Earth. 8th * The Demolition-Man's debut. 11th * Ronin defeats a group of gangsters in Harlem 21st * The Guardians sell the Mandalay Gem to the Collector 28th * Spider-Man fights Doctor Octopus * Doctor Octopus's debut. March 1st * Thor fights Gorr the God Butcher and wins. * Gorr the God Butcher leaves out of humiliation of his defeat and swears to kill all inhabitants of Earth to prove his point to Thor. 4th * Mutant riots grow against SHIELD * Otto Octavius gets into contact about hiring the Sandman 12th * Doctor Octopus & Sandman breaks out Electro and Rhino * The Sinister Six form * Mercy Helicarrier is briefly stolen but saved 13th * Spider-Man joins the Avengers 19th * Jean Grey bonds with the Phoenix Force * Dark Phoenix commits mass-genocide whilst in the Sahara 20th * Brotherhood of Mutants attack the Avengers Compound * Janet van Dyne dies to the Blob * Deadpool gets the teleporting belt * Shuma-Gorath is removed from Earth by the efforts of Wong, Doctor Strange, and Thor. 22nd * The first Mutant/Human welcome school is blown up by Nitro 23rd * Invasion of Musphelheim 25th * Avengers meet to sign the Sahara Accords * T'Chaka U'Daku dies * Avengers fight the X-Men * Mercy Helicarrier (Model I) crashes into the Hudson 26th * Spider-Man debuts as the Iron Spider * Clash of the Avengers * Steve Rogers and heroes officially leave the Avengers * https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Civil_War 30th * T'Challa U'Daku becomes King of Wakanda April 3rd * Secret Avengers debut * Electro briefly breaks out of prison only to be defeated by the Secret Avengers * Falcon (after the events of Civil War) is broken out of the Raft 6th * May Parker learns Spider-Man's identity due to the Sahara Accords 7th * Spot debuts * Human Torch and Spider-Man leave to Europe * Bruce Banner and the Fantastic Four try to merge Hulk and Bruce (they fail) 10th * Bullseye fights Hawkeye 13th * Punisher fights Deadpool 18th * Doctor Strange fights the Demons of Denak 20th * Hawkeye fights HYDRA soldiers * Bullseye takes over the Hawkeye moniker 24th * Klaw is apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D * Black Panther, Human Torch, and Spider-Man teamup 26th * Matt Murdock investigates the Punisher * Iron Man deals with the repercussions of Civil War May 1st * Angel and Iceman teamup 8th * Howard the Duck joins the Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians prevent Ronan from committing mass genocide * https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/War_of_the_Kree 12th * Bucky Barnes returns (kills some HYDRA conspirators) 13th * Daredevil and Punisher fight 15th * Hawkeye fights Hawkeye (Bullseye) 18th * Agents of SHIELD (Maria Hill, Alphonso Mack, Nick Fury, Mockingbird, etc) join the Secret Avengers secretly * Secret Avengers change their nicknames (Falcon to Blackbird, Hawkeye to Trickshot, Black Widow to Black Pearl, Mockingbird to Huntress) 22nd * Dora Milaje and King T'Challa lead an assault on Killmonger's Island * Killmonger is defeated and his forces retreat 23rd * Avengers and folk's astral forms are kidnapped and inplaced in Nightmare's dream world * Nightmare's Challenge is won by the heroes and they are returned 26th * https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Gamenight June 2nd * Winter Soldier is apprehended 3rd * Trial of Punisher (found guilty) 4th * Professor Monster makes his debut and is defeated 7th * https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hydra_Strikes_Back 10th * Eddie Brock Jr. and Venom bond * Neil Garret is killed 21st * Ego debuts (and dies) * J'Son Debuts (and dies) 22nd * Reptil debuts 26th * Kingpin is arrested * Punisher is arrested 27th * Peter Parker graduates * Clint finds-out Hawkeye is taking orders from his boss Fury 28th * Clint rejoins S.H.I.E.L.D July 4th * Lethal Legion debut * https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_The_Lethal_Legion 7th * Sandman goes to prison * Venom meets Spider-Man 10th * Clint confronts Hawkeye about what he really is.. * Norman Osborn becomes CEO of Oscorp again * Peter Parker is fired from Oscorp * The Brotherhood breaks-free and attacks Chinatown * Brotherhood attack thwarted by Iron Man and Iron Patriot 11th * Peter clones a mysterious Oscorp USB * Felicia and Peter reveal their identities to each-other whilst on a date at Joe's Pizza * Black-Cat receives new gear from the mastermind Tinkerer * Spider-Man and Hammerhead meet for the first time * Spider-Man stops a boat from sinking using his raw power * Full story can be read here: https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Whatever_Floats_your_Boat. 15th * Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy briefly form an alliance * Hammerhead is defeated * Norman Osborn takes another dosage of the Goblin Formula * Gwen Stacy finds out of Peter Parker's secret as Spider-Man * Gwen Stacy descends to her death, but Spider-Man webs her torso but the momentum snaps her neck killing her. * Full story can be read here: https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/One_Bad_Day. * Thunderbolts debut * The Thunderbolts arrive in the desert on their first official mission 19th * Battle of Sokovia * Chameleon apprehended 23rd * Thor fights Surtur 26th * Winter Soldier is taken by S.H.I.E.L.D (HYDRA) August 2nd * Thunderbolts embark on their second mission * Mad Thinker is killed 6th * The Fantastic Four win and imprison the Miracle Man behind bars with a blindfold. 9th * Cletus Kasady's debut * Norman Osborn is killed by Spider-Man * Venom is arrested 10th * Carnage is born 12th * Cletus Kasady breaks out from Ryker's * Cletus Kasady bonds with Carnage 14th * Dark Phoenix crossover event 22nd * Quentin Beck dies * Horrifying Six debuts * Daniel Berkhart debuts * https://the-roblox-marvel-omniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home 26th * Korvac's Debut * Milano is destroyed September 1st * Raft convoy destroyed by the Maggia * Main Maggia members apprehended * Over 90% of the escapee's apprehended * Batroc the Leaper joins the Thunderbolts 2nd * Winter Soldier kidnaps Klaw 12th * Deadpool and Juggernaut hunt Hammerhead * Hammerhead is arrested 14th * Deadpool teams up with the Avengers * Yellowjacket's Debut * Yellowjacket escapes before the Avengers can arrest him 15th * Iron Fist's "Heroes for Hire" program goes live * Peter Parker begins college * Vulture arrested * Doctor Octopus arrested 16th * Amadeus Cho debuts * Yellowjacket destroys part of the Avengers Mansion 24th * Taskmaster fights Spider-Man for the first time 25th * Hobgoblin is arrested * The Lizard is loose on New York 27th * Cletus Kasady goes to prison October 1st * Jury is formed * Carnage and Venom breakout from prison 3rd * Avengers fight Mysterio 7th * Yellowjacket's identity is revealed (Hank Pym) * Hank Pym is arrested 8th * Harry Osborn injects the Goblin Formula * Taskmaster defeats Spider-Man 9th * Crossbones is kidnapped by the Secret Avengers * Nick Fury Sr. is killed 10th * Sinister Six (2nd Gen) is formed 11th * Kraven, Vulture, Sandman, and Scorpion are arrested 12th * Godzilla debuts 13th * Doctor Octopus escapes the Raft * Doctor Octopus willingly turns himself in after meeting Ghost Rider 16th * Starforce's roleplayed Debut 19th * Guardians of the Galaxy meet the Watchers after killing several celestials, they go on trial. The events are later erased from their memory as they are found not guilty 22nd * Emissaries of Evil form * Prowler debuts 23rd * Daredevil and Spider-Man defeat the Emissaries of Evil 31st * Age of Ultron November 1st * Hope van Dyne debuts * Human Torch dies * Captain Britain dies * A lot of SHIELD agents die * Mercy Helicarrier (Model II) destroyed * Ultron steals Helicarrier Pericles 3rd * Surviving Avengers escape the islands they we're stranded on in AoU 4th * Ultron is destroyed * Helicarrier Pericles crashes next to Brooklyn * Manhattan is badly wrecked * Scarlet Witch and Vision begin shagging * Ultron Won 6th * Kangaroo is arrested * Miles Warren's debut * Peter Parker begins working for the Daily Bugle again 7th * Daniel Rand is considered to be voted out of his CEO position * Luke Cage gets a job at the Heroes for Hire * Korvac's Debut to Earth * Avengers lose to Korvac 8th * Zheo Chang's Debut 10th * Korvac is defeated by the Avengers and Adam * Adam Warlock meets the Avengers 12th * Ben Reilly's debut * Kaine Parker's debut * Venom (Eddie Brock Jr.) is defeated by Kaine Parker * Ben Reilly (Spider-Man's Clone) is kidnapped * Juggernaut is released from prison after serving his sentence * Winter Soldier kills some people 15th * The Clone names himself Ben Reilly * Some Enforcers arrested * Eric O'Grady fights Sandman (Eric runs away) * Ben Reilly decides to work with Peter Parker 16th * J. Jonah Jameson goes on a leave of absence (due to heart attack) * Spider-Woman's debut (she quickly becomes a hero) * Juggernaut meets Amadeus Cho * Winter Soldier is defeated by Juggernaut and Amadeus Cho * Winter Soldier escapes 17th * Jotunheim Ruckus Causers are defeated 18th * Richard Parker Jr.'s debut * Spider-Man fights Tarantula * Enforcers uprise prevented * Enforcers arrested 20th * Maggia Enforcers arrested * Jackal debuts in his new armor * Jackal steals Gwen Stacy's corpse * Kraven's Clone is killed * Hydro-Man is arrested 21st * Lizard's clone is defeated * Doctor Octopus's clone is defeated * Rhino's clone is defeated * Sandman is arrested * Spider-Man goes missing * Jackal is arrested * Gwen Stacy's clone debuts 23rd * Mar-Vell returns to Earth * Skrull Invasion thwarted by Mar-Vell and Carol Danvers 25th * Richard Parker Jr. officially goes by Kid Arachnid December 1st * Thanos fights Juggernaut and Deadpool (wins) * Deadpool is cursed with immortality / an even greater healing factor 2nd * Punisher fights Venom * Venom is returned to the Raft 5th * Mar-Vell and Ms. Marvel fight Absorbing Man 9th * Chameleon is arrested (thanks to Scarlet Spider) 18th * Crossbones escapes the Secret Avengers * Secret Avengers break into Castle Zemo * Heinrich Zemo dies * Helmut Zemo's debut 25th * Spider-Man gets his new suit 27th * Silver Surfer's Debut 2016 January * Galactus Event WEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOOEOEOEO Category:Timeline Category:Years